Alguien Para Amar
by GhostGirl1498
Summary: Estos chicos y chicas casualmente cruzan sus vidas y ellas talvez encuentren Alguien Para Amar.Pesimo sumaRy entren y digamne como lo hago ok? D


Hola, espero que disfruten este fic. Puesto que es mi primer fic. Y soy un novata xD

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DEL AFAMADO GRUPO **_**CLAMP**_

(**N/A**, notas de la autora)

(Acciones)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración de Recuerdos._

**X/*/X **cambio de escena

**Ahora si comenzamos ¡**

En alguna parte del centro de Tomoeda se encontraban, 3 jóvenes muy apuestos sin lugar a dudas.

Ellos son Eriol Hiraguisawa, Shaoran Li y Kenji Daidouji.

Los chicos más guapos de toda la generación y de la escuela,_ (_**N/A** según las chicas que los podían ver)_._

Eriol es típico chico del grupo misterioso con la mirada de "yo lo se todo". Sus características físicas son: piel blanca como el mármol, ojos color azul profundamente índigo con un toco de misterio y persuasión, cabello negro-azulado algunas ocasiones raramente perfectamente peinado, usa lentes muy finos, cuerpo bien formado, labios listos para un beso que nunca termine. Estatura como 1.75 y hace deleitar a mas de una chica que lo ve pasar. Su carácter calmado y de ves en cuando muy burlón.

Shaoran es el típico chico serio que solo se desenvuelve con sus mejores amigos. Su físico: piel bronceada, ojos color café chocolate, e igual que su cabello, perfectamente despeinado; labios bellísimos para un beso de película, cuerpo al igual que Eriol. Y su estatura 1.75. Su carácter suele ser según la situación que por lo regular es serio.

Kenji es el más normal de los tres (**N/A **para no decir diferente).físicamente es: piel clara pero no tanto como la de Eriol, ojos color verde aceituna, cabello negro peinado en algunas ocasiones y otras no, labios como un muñeco de juguete y su cuerpo exactamente igual que los otros dos aludidos. Su estatura 1.75 y su carácter es una mezcla de los otros dos.

Los chicos se encuentran platicando…

-Me hablo Sakura informándome que vienen en una semana o menos-dijo Eriol calmadamente.

-Si eso me comento Tomoyo el otro día que me hablo-eso lo dijo Kenji en tono divertido mirando fijamente a los ojos a Shaoran.

-Ni crean que voy a ir yo solo a recoger a sus hermanas aparte de la mía. Puesto que saben que ellas pareces que se llevan consigo la casa entera cuando se trata de equipaje-esto lo dijo Shaoran miran a los supuestos "amigos" suyos_._

Esos intercambios de miradas nunca cambiarían.

**X/*/X**

En alguna parte del internado "Nancy Campbell" en Inglaterra… (**N/A **aunque no lo crean ese internado si existe es internacional y esta ubicado en Londres)

-Ya te dije Sakura que no tienes por que preocuparte de nuestras identidades, y sobre mi hermano te va a caer de maravilla. Verdad Ishizu-dice Tomoyo a Sakura, y luego voltea ver a Ishizu que tiene un leve sonrojo en la cara. Pues solo en acordarse cuando conoció a Kenji se sonroja.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Era la hora de partir a casa para las vacaciones de invierno en ese gran internado en Londres._

-Si enserió mi hermano es muy bueno en todos los deportes. Aunque no lo creas-_decía la joven de ojos amatistas a la de ojos celeste._

-Bueno yo seguiré creyendo hasta no ver no creer, eh Tomoyo. ¿Por qué esa sonrisa burlona?-_decía Ishizu mirando muy confundida a su amiga._

_Lo que la joven desconocía es que el hermano de la amatista se encontraba atrás de ella mirándola muy confundido._

-Disculpen señoritas ¿podría sentarme junto a ustedes?- _decía Kenji a las jóvenes en especial a su ya hermanita_.

-Por supuesto que si joven totalmente desconocido- _decía Tomoyo en tono burlón._

(_Abriendo espacio para que se sentara Kenji_)- Hola, disculpa ¿se conoces ustedes dos?-_decía Ishizu algo confundida mientras Tomoyo la miraba muy feliz y Kenji algo confundido por aquella pregunta._

-Si ella es mi hermana, ¿acaso no te lo avía dicho Tomoyo?-_decía Kenji a Ishizu mirándola de arriba a bajo. Esto provoco que Ishizu se sonrojara._

-No, no me avía dicho que estarías de visita en el internado-_mencionaba esto la joven cuando de pronto sintió un beso en su mejilla departe del chico._

_Ishizu se sonrojo muy levemente y eso lo aprovecho Tomoyo para grabarlo. Nunca dejaría Tomoyo pasar una oportunidad así. _(**N/A** definitivamente Tomoyo nunca cambiaria esa manía tan suya)

La gran sorpresa de ambas jóvenes y en especial de Ishizu, fue que Kenji las invito a salir fuera del internado, _después de todo ya se acercaba la hora de salida de las clases para dar comienzo a las vacaciones. Y ese día tanto los estudiantes como los profesores aprovechaban para empacar sus cosas._

_Los tres chicos se la pasaron de maravilla en el café que avían decidido ir a visitar._

_Las chicas se despidieron de Kenji en la entrada del internado, se despedían muy amablemente Ishizu y Kenji como si se tratara de un cortejo _(**N/A** ligue, coqueteo, etc.) _mientras Tomoyo de decía que la esperada que se iría con el a Japón de una buena ves a adelantarse a ver a Sakura._

_Ishizu sentía un calor extraño en sus mejillas pero pensaba que era el hecho de que avía conocido al más apuesto joven aparte del que se avía robado su corazón hace ya un par de años._

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Sakura no entendía nada en lo absoluto, en primer lugar el sonrojo de Ishizu y en segundo por que Tomoyo la miraba con una sonrisita muy burlona típico de ella cuando sabe algo que solamente ella entiende.

Eso era otra cosa que encontraba en común entre Eriol y Tomoyo. Y con eso consigue que se le forme una aita de sudor en la nuca de Sakura.

**1 SEMANA DESPUES…**

Shaoran se encontraba con sus supuestos "mejores amigos". Meditando quienes se llevarían el equipaje de las tres jóvenes puesto que sabían que era enorme, y quien a las tres jóvenes.

-Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo Shaoran-le decía Eriol en tono demasiado burlón puesto que Shaoran estaba muy callado y con los ojos cerrados.

- No eh estado pensando en…-

No pudo terminar puesto que Kenji lo interrumpió.

-¿Tu piensas Shaoran?-le dijo eso y en se mismo momento le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza Shaoran, y por el impacto del golpe se cayo de su silla en la que se encontraba sentado.

-Ya pero no te enojes, solamente fue un simple comentario blanco-

-Aja y eso solo fue una palmadita, por que tenias una pelusa en la cabeza. Llamada ¡!Menso¡-

-Ya chicos basta de discusiones recuerden que mañana vienen nuestras hermanas-decía Eriol en tono muy calmado y salvador para lo que le esperaba a Kenji de parte de Shaoran. Puesto que cuando se enojaba era de tenerle miedo.

**X/*/X**

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL AEROPUERTO DE JAPON…**

-¿Segura que les avisaste que vendríamos hoy?, Sakura-le dice Ishizu en un tono muy confundido.

-Muy segura Ishizu. Le dije a Eriol que llegaríamos en una semana, pero…-decía Sakura tratando de recordar algo.

-¿Se te olvido decirle en que vuelo vendríamos? ¿Verdad?-le decía Tomoyo mientras Sakura asentía con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, no hay problema. Solo hay que llamar a alguien de nuestras familias-decía Ishizu meditando a quien se le podría llamar para que fuera por ellas.

- ¡YA SE ¡-dijo Sakura muy fuerte que aturdió a sus mejores amigas.

-¿Qué el lo que sabes Sakura?-preguntaron al inciso ambas chicas.

-Ya se a quien le podemos pedir que venga por nosotras-decía Sakura muy contenta y con un leve sonrojo en pensar en Takeshi su amor de niña.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**N/A **Hola que tal, les gusto mi intento de fic? Puesto que soy nueva en este nuevo mundo de los fic.

Mis personajes ósea los que no estaban en la serie los saque de mi alocada imaginación. Bueno espero recibir muchos reviews aunque sea de regaños. Jajá, jajá.

PD: Espero que les haya gustado.

PD2: Por favor dejen un review a esta chiquilla que trata de cumplir su sueño.


End file.
